The objectives of this study are: 1) to determine if cisplatin administered in hypertonic saline without prolonged mannitol infusion effects fluid intake and output, and renal function; 2) to determine if cisplatin/vinblastine/ethyol can be safely administered in hypertonic saline with standard hydration, defined as <= grade 3 renal toxicity, and 3) to determine if patients who are clinically stable can be discharged the day after treatment with close follow-up.